The Purple Black
by the-purple-black
Summary: When Andromeda and Ted Tonks are killed by the two remaining Black sisters who is it to take over and care for poor little Dora? . . . Crap summary, please go inside for a better one! I'M GONNA CHANGE THE TITLE SOON! PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS!
1. Getting the girl

**Okay so this is a new idea that I kinda like, it was inspired by another one of my fanfics "Sister Hood" and is basicaly a follow on to that If you want to read it here's a link /s/3826978/1/SisterHood You don't need to read it all you need to know is that Bellatrix and Narcissa where sent on a mission to kill The Tonks' (Minus Dora) and ended up killing both Andy and Ted.**

**And yes, I named it "The Purple Black" because it KINDA suited it and I couldn't think of anything else Maybe if someone gives me a better idea in a review I may change it.**

_**I have decided to go through all of my stories and edit them, as I wrote all of them at least three years ago and looking back on some of my stories I wrote when I was 11 I know I can do better now, even though some are only having minor changes. But yes, I'm back and I want to write more, but I want and need to review them all first.**_

**But anyway, here's the story, hope you enjoy! Please read and review! :D**

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange was the first woman to walk into the darkened yet cosy cottage. She looked around, wand drawn with her long fingers tightly wrapped around the wooden handle. A few moments later Narcissa walked in after her, tears still stained her beautiful face as she also drew her wand. The cottage had been abandoned the night before and only the two sisters, relatives of its owners, knew what had happened. Bellatrix looked back at her sister to see she had stopped in her tracks, staring into the living room through the open door.

It was a relatively normal living room, a cosy little couch, a small oak coffee table, a fire within charming little fire place . . . but it was what was on the fireplace that had caught Narcissa's attention; there were five framed photographs. The first was one of Andromeda and Ted leant against a willow tree in their Hogwarts robes in their seventh year. The second was one of their child, she only looked a few hours old, she had a large amount of mousey brown hair and was wrapped in white blanket with the name "Nymphadora" hand sewn into it in pink. The third was of Andromeda and Ted Tonks on their wedding day both looking as beautiful as they ever had but especially so with Andromeda. The fourth was one of all three of them, Nymphadora, Ted and Andromeda, Nymphadora-still only a young baby within the picture-wore a small pink dress while her mother wore a long green and black one, the colours had always suited her blood traitor or not, her husband wore a black suit. Yet the fifth and final picture included the two women who now stared at it, it was them when they where in Hogwarts. All three girls where giggling and smiling together, the two eldest sisters looked almost like twins, yet all looked so happy, happier than they ever had looked or ever would again . . . together. This had clearly been the picture that had caught Narcissa's attention and caused her to burst into renewed tears.

Fighting back her own tears Bellatrix placed her arm around her youngest sisters shoulders in an uncharacteristically loving and gentle way and whispered "Come on . . . this was your idea . . . let's just get it over with and we can leave . . ." she kissed the top of her head and took her hand leading her up the stairs.

It was clear which was the room they needed, it had large pink and purple stuffed letters on its door that spelled out "Dora" with some smiley faced and unicorn stickers stuck around the door at random. Narcissa was the first to go forward this time. She lowered her wand and wiped her tears away taking a deep breath as she placed her hand on the silver door handle and opened the door with a slight push.

The room in front of her was, again, that of a typical baby witch. It had pink walls, with lots of cute cuddly bears and dolls, a shelf of baby books and old wizarding fairy tales, again a few pictures and a large white and pink cot holding the baby.

Narcissa took a deep breath and strode over to the cot and lent over to see her small niece sound asleep. Nymphadora Tonks was wrapped up in her blanket just as her mother had left her. She was beautiful, pale skin, a heart shaped face and blonde hair. Narcissa looked up to Bellatrix, a confused expression on her face.

Bellatrix walked next to her sister looked at the child soundly asleep and had to force back a slight smile mixed with tears for her sister who had fallen at her own hand "What?" she asked Narcissa.

"Her- . . . Her hair . . ." Narcissa sounded amazed.

"What about it?" Bellatrix snapped back still whispering.

"It- . . . The picture downstairs . . . it's changed colour . . ." Narcissa's gazed was fixed on the small infant in front of her.

Bellatrix looked at the child again then to her sister "Does it matter?"

Narcissa sighed then bent over the cot and picked up Nymphadora who was just beginning to open her eyes, though surprisingly she did not cry, she simply stared at Bellatrix and Narcissa with her big blue eyes. She giggled and tried to reach her hands up and grab her Aunts long blonde hair. Narcissa readjusted her in her arms.

"W-What now?" Narcissa asked Bellatrix.

Bellatrix strode across the room and spoke quite plainly as if she had already said this a thousand times "We take her home, raise her as your daughter and my niece. She shall go to Hogwarts and it will be made sure that she is in Slytherin. When she is old enough she shall become a Death Eater. I shall train her of course and as she already has some Black genes in her, however tainted they are by her pathetic excuse of a Mudblood father, she shall no doubt one day be a perfectly fine Death Eater. She shall never know of her true parents or blood for that matter and as far as she will know she is," She looked at the child for a moment and then continued to speak "Nymphadora Malfoy, a pureblood and your daughter." She looked at her sister.

"B-But Bella . . ." Narcissa clearly was not happy with this plan 100 "Sh-She looks so much like- . . . like her, who looks so much like you!"

Bella shuddered slightly "I am not passing her as my daughter."

"Oh but Bella it will be so much more believable! You're never seen! I'm always seen and I've never been seen pregnant within the last year!" Dora started to cry slightly in Narcissa's arms as she complained.

"Narcissa-" Bella began to object.

"Please Bellatrix! You know it makes so much more sense!" Bellatrix frowned at her for a few moments, musing upon the idea in her head before she eventually sighed and walked over to Narcissa.

"I'll kill you for this." She took the baby out of Narcissa's arms and held her close, looking down at her as Nymphadora smiled up at her "Nymphadora . . . Lestrange."

* * *

**hehe So there it is, I hope you like it, I'll try to update A.S.A.P but I have four other fanfics I need to do aswell so sorry if it takes a while to reply Please go check the others out! :D PLEASE review! Because nothing is more annoying and sad than having 1889 views on a story and about 5ish reviews yeah, one of mine has that**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**The-Purple-Black x**


	2. Meeting Daddy

**Okay, this chapter was given a bit of inspiration from Blood Brothers. I've been studying it for months in Drama now and it's stuck in my hollow head right now. XD Another thing, can someone please tell me if Rodolphus Lestrange is in fact French or if I've been reading too much fan fiction? XD He suits French, he should be French, so I shall make him French. XD Dudes and dudetes, I forgot how old I said Dora was, forgive me? So she is a few months old, if that. lol Right this A/N needs to shorten! So I shall quickly say sorry to everyone, this story hasn't been updated in a long time and neither have my others that is because I'm focusing on getting "Just Tonks" finished. So bare with me m'kay?**  
**Now I shall stop with the rambling, ENJOY! Oh and I do not own anything you recognize. :( . . . It's for the best. XD**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Bellatrix had brought baby Nymphadora home to the Lestrange Manor and in that time she had grown a fondness to the small child. This was not only because Nymphadora was the perfect baby she never cried in the night and not once had Bellatrix lost her patience with her but it was mainly because of the power and potential she had shown.

A Metamorphmagus. That could work as a great advantage to the Dark Lord when Nymphadora was old enough to serve him. And that was the only thing keeping Nymphadora alive, for when Bellatrix had to tell the Dark Lord about her niece and her plans he had been just about to kill Nymphadora, but immediately tortured Bellatrix for her stupidity when the young child's hair changed from black to purple just as he was about to speak that deadly curse.

Bellatrix had somehow managed to love the child, perhaps not yet in the mother-daughter relationship she was supposed to be building but Bellatrix would gladly call herself the child's Aunt at the least. Not that she could though, as soon as anyone besides her sister, her lord and soon Rodolphus knew the child's true parentage things could go horribly wrong.

No, Bellatrix could not call herself the child's Aunt but in her mind she loved her as a niece; as a true relative. Perhaps it was the rare feeling of guilt that made Bellatrix feel this way towards poor Nymphadora, the guilt of killing the child's true mother. She'd killed her father too, of course, but Bellatrix felt no remorse over the murder of a pathetic Mudblood.

Suddenly there was the sound of someone Apparating downstairs and Bellatrix sighed, looking down at the small child in her arms who was reaching out her tiny little hands to try and reach her 'mother's' long curly hair, which was currently draped behind her shoulders. After a few moments of failed attempts at trying to grab a fistful of her hair she gave up, screwing up her face and making her short pink hair turn a waist length curly black to match the older woman holding her. Her hair was far too long for a baby of her age, and Bellatrix couldn't help but smile.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rodolphus Lestrange had been away for ten months now, working undercover on a mission to get information out of The Order of the Phoenix. Of course he'd been successful. He'd managed to get a list of most members of the Order, the location of a few and of course he'd made sure he'd killed five of them before he finally left. The Dark Lord had been very pleased with him and told him to go back to his family, which was odd, as when the Dark Lord referred to Bellatrix he usually just said 'your wife' or 'Bella', never 'your family'.

He'd shrugged this off at the time and gratefully left, yet now he was starting to think again.

"Bella?" His deep voice with his now subtle French accent carried throughout the house.

A few moments passed before Bellatrix Lestrange replied to her husband's call. "I-... " She once again looked down at Nymphadora brushing a few of her black curls out of her face and sighed. God this mothering thing had made her soft.

"Bella!" He called for a second time, becoming impatient.

"I'm in Nym-" Bella sighed, her husband didn't know that the spare room was now Nymphadora's room and she'd grown used to calling it that, "I'm in the spare bedroom!" She quickly recovered her slight slip up.

Rod threw his cloak off, smirking. It had been a long time since he'd had sex with his wife. He'd made sure that the night he left was one of the best times she had ever had in the bedroom... or the kitchen, or the bathroom, or the hallway or most of the house for that matter and he wanted a repeat of that heated night right now.

The male Death Eater's footsteps could be heard in the spare room, and as the door handle finally turned and the door was slowly pushed open Bellatrix Lestrange adjusted the baby in her arms into a more protective hold, unsure of what her husband's reactions would be.

"Ma Belle..." Rodolphus poked his smirking head around the edge of the door, calling Bella by his nickname for her. He continued this look until he looked down to his wives arms when his face fell into that of shock and confusion.

Rodolphus slipped fully into the room, slowly walking towards the child in his wife's arms. There was silence from all three people in the room until finally Rodolphus broke the silence; Bellatrix clearly thought it was best to remain silent to give her husband time to think.

"H-... has Narcissa had a child?" Rod asked.

Bella shook her head.

"A friend of yours...?" Rod couldn't help it when a small smile of excitement reached his lips as again Bellatrix shook her head.

"Bellatrix..." He looked up to the woman before him "Is this... our child?"

Bellatrix stared at her husband. Of course this wasn't their child, she'd sooner snog a muggle than squeeze out a little brat. But just as she was about to tell her husband this, a thought occurred to her. This was so much easier, it made Nymphadora so much safer, it took away the risk of her husband getting angry... she nodded.

"Yes ... This is our child..." Bellatrix whispered, unable to speak too loudly.

A huge grin stretched across Rodolphus' face, he'd always wanted a child yet due to Bellatrix's loyalties to the Dark Lord and commitment to serve him coupled with her impatience for children he was sure that he would never have his heir no matter how much he tried to force his wife into it. But again, confusion now mixed with slight anger appeared on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me Bellatrix? You should have told me." He struggled to keep his voice low and calm as to not frighten his daughter.

"The Dark Lord didn't want you distracted." It was the first thing to cross her mind and apparently her husband accepted her answer like the gullible prat he was.

Rod gently took Nymphadora out of his wife's arms without asking and admired the small girl's beauty, smiling "Does she have a name?"

Bellatrix winced; she hated the name of the girl, yet of course she'd have to pretend otherwise, it was just simpler to keep Dora's name as it was. Well this is what she told herself, but part of her knew she didn't want to harm her deceased sister anymore, physically or in memory and changing the name of her only child seemed . . . . Wrong.

"Nymphadora ... Nymphadora Druella Lestrange." She watched for her husbands reaction as the words left her lips, Bellatrix hated her mother and in her own opinion you had to be mad to name your child such unusually. She wondered if Rodolphus would debate the name.

To Bella's relief he simply raised an eyebrow, suppressing his laughter. "Unusual."

"Ah but she is an unusual girl, my dear. Unusual people deserve unusual names." Bellatrix smirked as she walked behind her husband, snaking her arms around his waist. She knew exactly how to please this man.

"Unusual?" he asked, now lost in Nymphadora's beautiful brown eyes.

"Mmhmm " She giggled, "You'll see."

* * *

**Reviews are shiny and sparkly'know? I like shiny and sparkly things. :D**


End file.
